Talk:World Congress (Civ5)
So why have the needed hammers for international projects been changed again? Was the information wrong? Also, the values are different at different speeds of the game. Anyone up for making a table? Lunco (talk) 16:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :The information indeed is different at all speeds. All costs in the game scale with game speed. You should list the standard speed cost by default. --Becer (talk) 19:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but there used to be a formula instead of just a face value. Was that misinformation? Lunco (talk) 19:14, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Problem with disabling Congress? Is there any particular reason why the disabling of the World Congress tutorial was removed? Does it not work correctly? 01:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Game modifications are not "Hacking" I restored the section about disabling the world congress because, even though I would never want to degrade my experience in such a way, there is absolutely nothing wrong with offering directions on how to mod your game. This is indeed modding we're taking about here and not hacking. All of the game's data comes in human readable and easily modified files mostly because it is the developer's intent to allow users to mod their game to their liking. This is no different then the in-game "Disable espionage" option. On the other hand you could argue that this really belongs in our non existent modding section and I would agree, so this information can eventually be moved over to modding. --Becer (talk) 11:45, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the argument, but for some reasons, the section should be made 'hidden' so that anyone intending to 'remove' the World Congress must view the page sources instead of directly viewing the very bottom of the page. FirestarIDN (talk) 12:23, August 31, 2014 (UTC) "Degrade your experience"? I presume you are offended by the options to disable espionage, barbarians, ruins, and various victory conditions as well? As for Firestar, I didn't realize this site existed to please your opinion of what is hacking and what isn't. Why not allow the information to be seen and those who want to 'hack' their game can do so, even if it offends your sense of moral purity? -- anonymous user :I've got nothing against people turning off parts of the game if it pleases them, it's just not the way I want to play. :) --Becer (talk) 19:37, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :Then why post the value judgment? Why not simply say "I personally would not disable this feature" instead of stating how doing so is "degrading the experience"? :: Because stating your opinion in a discussion space is something that you'll find comes very naturally. You'll notice that you've been doing the same. By the way why not create an account and join us? I'm sure there's plenty of articles that need to have bias removed from them. --Becer (talk) 10:49, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :: I didn't post my opinion, I asked questions about your opinion regarding disabling various aspects of the game and tried to point out Firestar's opinion did not trump the wiki. I was wrong however- opinion is obviously more important and I'm sorry I ever introduced something to this site that could 'degrade the game experience'. :::Like I said in the edit summary. Please don't be so childish. --Becer (talk) 20:58, September 15, 2014 (UTC)